


Memories of You

by Paintbrushyy_Ducky98



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Gryffindor Iwaizumi, Harry Potter AU, M/M, Memories, Slytherin Oikawa, Tumblr Prompt, birthday gift, birthday oikawa, iwaoi - Freeform, iwaoi fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 08:23:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11227092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paintbrushyy_Ducky98/pseuds/Paintbrushyy_Ducky98
Summary: Iwaizumi gives Oikawa a special birthday gift.





	Memories of You

Oikawa presses his back to the wall, the lopsided stones pinching him in places he’d forgotten he’d had. If they get caught, Professor McGonagall will have their heads.

“Iwa-chaaan-”

“SHhHH,” Iwaizumi says, he holds his wand out and flicks it. The sound of rocks tumbling at the end of the hall opposite to them echoes, calling McGonagall’s attention.

Iwaizumi watches as she looks over in that direction, then with her nose up, peering through her specs, she walks over to the fallen rocks. Iwaizumi takes Oikawa’s hand and pulls him down the hall, trying to step as lightly as possible so not to be heard.

“Iwa-”

“Shhh,” He says again and squeezes Oikawa’s hand.

It’s late, too late for them to be out, but Iwaizumi needs it to be dark to give Oikawa his birthday present, he needs it to be dark, and he needs them to be alone.

They run and run through the halls, trying not to laugh and trying not to whisper, their hearts beating so fast they might burst. Finally, their feet climb the stairs to the north tower, the empty space glowing with moonlight, and finally, they’re alone.

“Iwa-chan what is so important that we-”

Iwaizumi takes Oikawa by the waist and kisses him, smiling against his lips and making him forget his words.

“Happy birthday-” He whispers, and Oikawa pulls away, smiling brightly and looking down. He’s trying to hide his blush but he knows, even in the dark Iwaizumi can still see it.

“Is that it?” Oikawa asks, tugging on Iwaizumi’s robe the house color peeking out of the collar, like always, it’s red silk looking stronger than Oikawa’s green.

“Of course not-” He smiles, and Oikawa follows in his arms as Iwaizumi backs up, stepping awkwardly as to not step on his feet and stopping when Iwaizumi does by the window pointing north. He kisses him again and Oikawa melts, feeling the warmth of his breath so heavy in his mouth, and Oikawa clutches harder onto Iwaizumi’s robe, pulling closer.

“Keep your eyes closed.” Iwaizumi whispers, Oikawa can feel his breath on his lips, and he bites on his bottom one, nodding and letting go of Iwaizumi’s robe.

He shifts from foot to foot while Iwaizumi works his magic like he always does.

He stares down at his wand before saying anything, hoping it’ll work like he wants it to, that the spell won’t backfire. He closes his eyes and holds out his wand in front of him, pointing to the sky. He breathes in and lets the words roll off his tongue, whispering them as loud as he can without letting Oikawa hear, hoping it’s enough.

When he opens his eyes his heart leaps to his throat.

“It worked-” He whispers, and Oikawa hums, turning in the direction of Iwaizumi’s voice, his eyes still closed.

“Don’t open yet-”  Iwaizumi says, and walks back over to Oikawa.

Iwaizumi brushes away a few strands of hair on Oikawa’s forehead, looking at the way his eyes search behind closed eyelids for him. His teeth chewing on his bottom lip and his hands reaching out for Iwaizumi, fingers grasping for contact. Iwaizumi takes them, sliding their fingers together and holding still.

“Okay- open your eyes.” He whispers it almost too lightly he thinks, but then Oikawa’s eyes flicker open and his eyes find Iwaizumi’s first, then wander around them.

Light clouds hover in the room, stars expanding above them like the ceiling doesn’t even exist, the galaxy swirling before them. In each cloud as Oikawa gets near one the colors change and morph, and suddenly a picture appears. Iwaizumi pulls Oikawa to each cloud, watching the memories play across the swirling colors.

Oikawa laughs and touches his fingers to his lips, watching the memory of their first kiss. How Iwaizumi had been so nervous, his cheeks wouldn’t stop flushing afterward, how Oikawa had pulled him into a classroom and yelled at him for being better at potions, then ended up kissing him. Iwaizumi had been so confused.

“Iwa-” Oikawa keeps laughing, looking around at the stars and memories.

The moment Iwaizumi stood up for him in their second year, after they had started dating. When Oikawa sat with Iwaizumi all night to study for that test in history. The time they first slept together, how warm Iwaizumi felt, how gentle he was with every movement.

Every memory plays before them, as more and more clouds appear, stars glowing brighter and Iwaizumi’s cheeks becoming pinker. He watches as Oikawa looks into his mind, watches all the things he loves about him and more play like a movie before him.

“Hajime-” He whispers, turning back to him. He cups his cheeks tracing a thumb across his cheek, pulling him closer.

“You’re the center of my universe, Tooru-”

“Happy birthday, love-” Iwaizumi doesn’t wait for him to speak, just pulls him closer, their lips colliding as they press together as completely as they can manage. Oikawa can’t stop smiling, his hands tangling into Iwaizumi’s hair and his heart races so fast he’s afraid it might gallop out of his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading!!! Don't forget to leave Kudos!!!!
> 
>  
> 
> PLEASE COMMENT!!!!!!
> 
>  
> 
> My Tumblr: http://paintbrushyy.tumblr.com/


End file.
